Code Lyoko : Trublion
by Novashiro
Summary: L'arrivée d'un nouveau collégien vient briser la routine des Lyokos-Guerriers et remettre en question la relation entre certains d'entre eux. Débute pendant la première moitié de la saison 2 de Code Lyoko quand Aelita et William sont déjà à Kadic depuis quelques semaines. N'hésitez pas à commenter si ça vous plaît ou si vous voyez des choses à améliorer.
1. Chapitre 1 : L'Arrivée

Code Lyoko : Trublion

L'arrivée d'un nouveau collégien vient briser la routine des Lyokos guerriers et remettre en question la relation entre Certains Lyoko-Guerriers. Débute pendant la saison 2 de Code Lyoko. N'hésitez pas à commenter si ça vous plaît.

Chapitre 1 : L'Arrivée

Yumi Ishiyama se sentait perdue. Si quand elle s'était inscrite au collège Kadic on lui avait annoncé à quel point sa vie deviendrait compliquée pendant sa quatrième elle aurait gratifié cette personne d'un de ses très rares rires avant d'évacuer ces balivernes au tréfonds de sa mémoire.

Et pourtant depuis le début de l'année les situations improbables n'avaient pas cessées de s'enchaîner, ceci suite à sa rencontre avec un certain beau brun de cinquième au cours de pencak silat donné par Jim Moralès. C'était suite à un de leurs entrainements qu'elle avait, sans avoir aucune idée de l'endroit où elle mettait les pieds, découvert Aelita, Lyoko et XANA, l'intelligence artificielle qui avait pour objectif de détruire l'humanité.

Après plusieurs mois intenses, Jérémie avait fini par réussir à matérialiser Aelita, cependant la lutte contre XANA continuait, menée par leur petit groupe : Aelita « Stone », Jérémie Belpois, Odd Della Robia, elle-même, et bien sûr, Ulrich Stern, celui qui l'avait introduite à Lyoko.

Ulrich Stern, penser à lui la ramenait inlassablement sur la question de ses sentiments envers le brun. Ils ne cessaient de se tourner autour, l'un et l'autre attendant que l'autre fasse le premier pas, chose qu'aucun d'entre eux ne se décidait à faire, Ulrich à cause de sa timidité chronique et elle…

Pourquoi n'osait-elle pas avouer ses sentiments envers lui ? Ou même se les avouer à elle-même ? Hiroki, son petit frère, ne cessait de l'asticoter à ce sujet et bien qu'elle le renvoyait toujours à ses amours de primaire grâce à une remarque acide et bien ajustée, elle ne pouvait nier que les réflexions de son frère touchaient juste. Sa grande sensibilité était certes une qualité qu'elle appréciait beaucoup chez Ulrich mais il était vrai que définir leur relation serait beaucoup plus simple s'il était aussi franc et direct que William.

William… Une autre complication. Récemment dans l'année, un nouvel élève était arrivé dans sa classe, grand brun, les cheveux artistiquement décoiffés, assuré, il avait directement conquis la majorité des filles du collège et avait jeté son dévolu sur elle. Ce qui rendait sa relation avec Ulrich d'autant plus compliqué. En effet elle ne pouvait dénier qu'elle appréciait l'intérêt que lui portait William. Comme n'importe quelle fille peut apprécier l'intérêt que lui porte un garçon.

Cependant, elle ne pouvait nier que les tentatives de drague de William ne cessaient de mettre sa relation, déjà ambigüe, avec Ulrich à l'épreuve.

Lyoko, Xana, Ulrich, William, les cours, ses parents, son frère, toutes ses préoccupations ne cessaient de tourbillonner dans sa tête et elle aurait donné cher pour les évacuer de sa tête ne serait-ce qu'une journée. Cependant l'occupant de la table voisine étant le dis William, il y avait peu de chance qu'il la laisse en paix pour le reste de ce cours d'anglais. Après ce serait la pause avec Ulrich, Jérémie et les autres et leurs éternelles discussions sur Lyoko puis le reste de la journée avec William dans la même classe et enfin un retour à la maison pour voir la relation entre ses parents continuer à se dégrader.

Aussi, lorsque le prof d'anglais demanda qui voulait prendre en charge le nouvel élève pour sa première journée de classe au collège Kadic, Yumi, y voyant une échappatoire, se proposa immédiatement, son charisme naturel et sa personnalité très forte poussèrent son professeur à proposer au nouveau de s'assoir à côté d'elle. Afin qu'elle puisse l'aider à suivre le reste du cours, les tables furent rapprochées, pour le plus grand plaisir de Yumi, cet aménagement l'éloignant de William.

Leur nouveau camarade de classe franchit la porte de la salle, son sac sur l'épaule, l'air un peu perdu, presque hagard, son dépaysement ne faisait aucun doute, que ce soit dans son attitude ou son physique. Le nouveau était petit, à peine aussi grand que Jérémie alors qu'il n'avait qu'un an de plus, il était cependant un peu moins frêle que leur petit génie informatique même s'il était loin de la carrure de William ou même d'Ulrich.

Son visage fin et ses yeux bruns étaient encadrés par une multitude de tresses qui recouvraient la totalité de son crâne. De petites perles irisées enchâssées au bout de chacune des tresses complétaient cet étrange style capillaire. Sa peau était mate, pas aussi sombre que celle de Tamiya mais elle tranchait sur la peau blanche de la majorité de ses camarades. Il portait une veste en jean délavée sur un T-shirt turquoise, le tout complété par un pantalon sombre et des chaussures noires.

Le professeur entreprit de laisser le nouveau se présenter sommairement, il s'appelait Christian Valentino, ses parents venaient de s'installer en France mais du fait qu'ils se déplaçaient beaucoup ils avaient préféré inscrire leur fils unique à l'internat du collège Kadic, sa matière favorite était le dessin et sa pire, les maths.

Yumi ne prêta pas beaucoup attention à lui, elle était plus embêtée par le fait que, vu que ses parents venaient d'arriver en France, il aurait surement besoin de temps pour s'adapter, au temps pour un moment de calme.

Elle fût donc particulièrement surprise quand son nouveau voisin de table s'adressa à elle dans un français parfaitement fluide en lui demandant à quelle page du livre il devait se référer pour le cours.

-« Je croyais que tu venais d'arriver en France ? » elle lui demanda à voix basse, le prof ne lui poserait pas de problème, il croirait qu'elle l'aidait à s'y retrouver.

-« En métropole, oui. » Il répondit, lui aussi à voix basse, un petit rire dans la voix, « Je vivais en Guadeloupe, pas en Afrique, mais s'ils pensent que j'ai du retard à rattraper c'est aussi bien non ? De meilleures notes pour moi et moins de boulot pour toi. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

Yumi ne put s'empêcher de sourire, aucun élève sensé ne refuserait d'échapper à un peu de travail scolaire, finalement le nouveau était plutôt source de bonnes nouvelles. « Ça marche. » elle conclut.

Yumi passa la pause à faire faire le tour du propriétaire à Christian, ou Chris comme il préférait qu'on l'appelle, les salles de classes, les bureaux de l'administration et du CPE, l'intendance, l'infirmerie, le parc et les chambres.

Pendant cette visite, elle en apprit un peu plus sur le compte de son nouveau voisin de classe : Il avait toujours vécu en Guadeloupe et arrivait en région parisienne, il ne connaissait personne mais il semblait avoir le contact assez facile, un peu comme Odd, cependant il émanait de chez lui une certaine gravité que ne possédait pas son ami, il dessinait, avec n'importe quoi, sur n'importe quel support mais préférait de loin la peinture. Enfin, il avait une culture musicale assez éparse, il connaissait quelques albums des Subsonics, n'avait jamais entendu parler des Subdigitals mais pouvait aussi connaître toutes les chansons du dernier album de certains autres groupes du même type, ou même d'un autre style. En général, il semblait s'intéresser à tout et n'importe quoi du moment que ça lui plaisait, sans s'arrêter aux distinctions de genre ou de style. Cependant il était aussi capable d'ignorer totalement ce dont lui parlait son interlocuteur si cela ne l'intéressait pas et semblait passer spontanément d'un sujet à l'autre comme du coq à l'âne ce qui avait le don d'irriter un peu Yumi. « Bah, » se dit-elle, « on a tous nos défauts, qui suis-je pour le juger comme ça ? L'un dans l'autre ce n'est pas un mauvais bougre, je suis sûr que lui et Odd s'entendraient à merveille. Et jusqu'à présent, toujours pas une seule tentative de drague, bon point pour lui. »

Après un autre cours, d'histoire cette fois ci, qui se déroula sans incident, ce fut l'heure du déjeuner, l'occasion de lui faire visiter la cafétéria ce qui conclurait leur petite visite du collège.

Alors que Chris faisait connaissance avec Rosa et sa conception très spéciale d'un repas équilibré, le regard de Yumi croisa celui de ses amis et elle leur adressa un bref signe leur indiquant qu'elle les rejoignait. Elle salua Chris et commença à prendre la direction de leur table habituelle quand quelqu'un lui agrippa le bras, la retenant. C'était Chris.

-« Oui ? » Yumi demanda, passablement agacée de ce contretemps.

-« Désolé de te retenir, mais j'aurais une dernière question. » Dit-il, « Tu sais comment elle s'appelle la fille en rose par ici ? »

-« Sissi ? » s'étonna Yumi « Curieux, j'aurais cru qu'il avait meilleur goût. » pensa elle, « C'est la fille du proviseur, elle s'appelle Elisabeth Delmas. »

-« Mais non. » Il l'interrompit, « Pas celle qui est maquillée comme un pot de peinture, celle avec les cheveux roses. »

Yumi tiqua en entendant ces mots « Elle, c'est Aelita, » elle répondit « Mais si j'étais toi, je ne perdrais pas mon temps, elle et Jérémie c'est du solide, t'as aucune chance. » Après avoir sèchement et définitivement, elle l'espérait, douché les espoirs du nouveau, elle rejoignit le groupe.

-« Alors, » Odd demanda, « Il est comment le nouveau ? Pas trop collant ? »

-« Ça va. » Yumi répondit, elle pensa une seconde à leur parler de la réaction de Chris face à Aelita mais décida finalement de garder ça pour elle, après tout, il avait surement compris et ça n'aurait aucun intérêt de monter Jérémie et les autres contre quelqu'un de potentiellement sympa. « Il est plutôt sympa, il me fait penser à toi, Odd, par certains côtés, je suis sûre qu'ils s'entendraient bien. »

-« C'est tout ? Pas de raisons scabreuses derrière son déménagement ? Rien d'intéressant à se mettre sous la dent ? » Le blond quémanda.

-« Non, rien. » Yumi conclut fermement avant d'entamer son repas et de laisser la conversation dériver sur leurs sujets habituels.

Elle était loin de se douter que, dès ce soir, les rêves du nouveau seraient peuplés de filles aux cheveux roses.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Contact

Chapitre 2 : Contact

 **Désolé pour l'interruption, mon PC a dû passer par la réparation. Cette histoire sera assez courte, je pense moins de 10 chapitres mais j'aimerais y inclure quelque chose qui selon moi aurait pû être sympa à développer dans Code Lyoko. Si ça vous plait n'hésitez pas à commenter, j'aime beaucoup avoir des retours sur ce que je poste. Sur ce, de retour à Kadic.**

 **Aelita**

Aelita Stone avait fini par s'adapter au collège Kadic, tout n'était pas parfait, il resterait toujours le harcèlement de Sissi qui n'en finissait plus de l'appeler « Madame Einstein » et la drague des plus lourdes de Nicolas Poliakoff, un des sbires de Sissi, mais les bons points étaient tellement exceptionnels que cela valait bien ces quelques soucis.

Pendant tout le temps où elle était bloquée sur Lyoko elle n'avait pu suivre les histoires de ses amis au collège que comme des histoires, quelque chose qui l'intéressait mais qui lui restait étranger, dont elle ne faisait pas parti. Plus maintenant. Maintenant elle faisait partie de cette vie, les interrogations de madame Hertz, les pitreries d'Odd au réfectoire et les réponses d'Ulrich aux approches continues de Sissi rythmaient son quotidien et elle devait bien s'avouer qu'elle aimait ça.

Après avoir mis un certain temps à s'adapter à sa vie sur terre elle devait admettre que même si sa vie était toujours rythmée par les attaques de Xana ce qui se passait entre les dites attaques lui plaisait bien plus que de rester enfermée dans une tour à attendre. Son intégration avait d'ailleurs été facilitée par ses amis. Odd l'avait prise sous son aile et repoussait par une remarque acerbe tous ceux qui tentaient de se moquer d'elle. Ulrich se comportait comme un parfait grand frère faisant bien comprendre aux autres que ceux qui s'avisait de se moquer d'elle de quelque façon que ce soit n'avaient qu'à passer leur chemin. Yumi, elle, était la meilleure amie dont elle avait rêvé sans jamais s'en rendre compte, elles passaient souvent du temps ensemble à parler de « trucs de filles » comme Yumi disait aux garçons afin de leur montrer que la discussion ne les concernaient pas ou même à rire des approches ridicules de Hervé envers Sissi ou de Odd envers toutes les filles du collège qui connaissaient maintenant sa réputation de séducteur invétéré.

Et puis il y avait Jérémie, Jérémie qui lui avait créé une vie afin qu'elle puisse exister dans ce monde, Jérémie qui pensait toujours à quoi faire pour qu'elle se sente à l'aise, Jérémie qui l'avait ramenée sur terre. Jérémie qui avait toujours été là pour elle depuis qu'il l'avait réveillée.

Elle se demandait quelquefois ce qu'il se serait passé si quelqu'un d'autre que lui avait découvert le supercalculateur, sa vie aurait surement été beaucoup moins enviable. Elle n'aurait jamais pu découvrir qu'elle aimait mixer, qu'elle aimait danser, qu'elle aimait rire, non, elle aurait surement passé sa vie dans un laboratoire expérimental à subir expérience après expérience. Elle ne pourrait jamais remercier assez Jérémie de tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle. Elle se sentait tellement proche de lui qu'elle n'imaginait même pas qu'il ne soit un jour pas présent dans sa vie.

Leur « relation » cependant, avançait lentement, elle-même se refusait à faire le premier pas et lui semblait trop timide pour tenter quoi que ce soit. Cela ne les empêchait cependant pas de passer la majorité de leur temps ensemble que ce soit pour faire des recherches sur Lyoko, étudier ou tout simplement être avec leurs amis. Jérémie ne semblait cependant pas partager l'enthousiasme d'Aelita pour la musique et tout ce qui pouvait la rapprocher des gens. Ainsi, quand Aelita utilisait son ordinateur pour mixer ou enregistrer de la musique, elle le faisait le plus souvent dans sa chambre, dans le gymnase quand il était désert ou à l'Ermitage. L'Ermitage était devenu son repaire, il y avait quelque chose de familier dans cette étrange maison abandonnée qui la rassurait, le fait qu'elle avait peut-être un lien avec elle ne faisait que renforcer son impression.

Après un cours de math avec madame Meyer, elle suivit Jérémie, Odd et Ulrich jusqu'au réfectoire près duquel Yumi les rejoignis, ils continuèrent à discuter, notamment de la dernière attaque de Xana et de Lyoko jusqu'au réfectoire avant d'embrayer, vu la proximité de leurs camarades, sur des sujets moins sensibles. Après avoir tous garni leur plateau de hachis parmentier ils cherchèrent une table avant de se rendre compte qu'aucune des tables de six places qui remplissaient le réfectoire n'était vide.

 **Yumi**

-« Bah zut alors, » Odd s'exclama, « Comment on va faire maintenant ? »

Le regard de Yumi balaya la salle, s'assoir avec Milly était hors de question, ils ne voulaient pas être assaillis de questions tout au long du repas, tout comme avec Sissi qui allait de toute façon être rejointe par ses sbires. Son regard accrocha finalement une table qui lui tira un sourire.

-« Par ici. » affirma elle avant de se diriger vers une table occupée par un seul élève, suivie par les autres.

-« Salut. » dit-elle en posant son plateau à côté de l'élève en question, « ça te dérange si on s'installe là ? »

 **Chris**

« Elle et Jérémie c'est du solide, t'as aucune chance. » ces mots ne cessaient de hanter sa mémoire depuis que Yumi les avait prononcés le jour de son arrivée. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'il était arrivé à Kadic et Aelita n'avait pas quitté ses pensées. Son visage aux expressions candides, sa voix douce et calme, la sensibilité qui transparaissait de chacun de ses gestes ne faisaient qu'attiser le feu qui s'était allumé en lui après qu'il l'ait vu pour la première fois. Il avait bien sûr compris que Yumi avait raison, le lien qu'il y avait entre elle et le blond à lunette, Jérémie d'après Yumi, était fort, il suffisait de les voir pour s'en rendre compte.

Il avait donc tenté de trouver quelque chose susceptible de lui faire arrêter de penser à elle, encore et encore mais chacune des choses qu'il apprenait sur elle que ce soit son goût pour la musique, le fait qu'elle mixait ou encore son intelligence ne faisait que le pousser à admettre qu'elle l'intéressait. Non, « intérêt » était un terme trop faible pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait même si « amour » était certainement un terme trop fort, Chris croyait que l'amour était quelque chose qui ne pouvait apparaître qu'entre deux personnes qui se connaissaient, il ne croyait pas au coup de foudre. Cependant, force était de reconnaître qu'Aelita l'attirait, et ce alors même qu'elle semblait heureuse dans sa relation avec Jérémie.

Détester Jérémie aurait été facile, mais Chris se refusait à juger quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Après tout, objectivement, l'intrus c'était lui. Il avait donc renoncé à pousser plus avant son contact avec Yumi, conscient que passer du temps avec elle et ses amis, dont Aelita aurait été probablement trop dur pour lui.

Il restait donc plongé dans ses pensées la plupart du temps et passait la plupart de son temps à dessiner. Le dessin lui permettait de se calmer, comme toujours, depuis que son père lui avait offert son premier carnet sa passion ne s'était jamais éteinte, donc il dessinait, le collège, ses parents, des histoires qu'il avait dans la tête, des personnages. Il espérait en faire son métier plus tard mais il ne sentait pas encore prêt à annoncer ça à ses parents. Ainsi, Chris était plongé dans ses pensées quand la voix de Yumi retentit juste à côté de lui.

-« Salut, ça te dérange si on s'installe là ? » Elle lui demanda.

Surprit, il ne put s'empêcher de sursauter avant de balbutier « Que… Quoi ? De Quoi ? »

Yumi eut un sourire amusé « ça te dérange si on s'assoit ici ? » elle répéta.

« OK, pas de problème. » répondit-il du tac au tac avant de réaliser que Yumi avait dit « on ». Il prit alors conscience de qui accompagnait Yumi. « Oh, non » pensa-il. Alors qu'il s'était appliqué à l'éviter, voilà que la fille qui occupait sa tête et son copain s'installaient à sa table.

« Relax, » se dit-il, « soit normal, c'est juste un déjeuner. » Quitter la table pour leur laisser aurait été impoli, voir insultant et il ne voulait pas risquer ça, il se résigna donc à rester assis.

Alors qu'il avait espéré pouvoir manger en silence et en finir vite, le blond avec la coiffure en cône assis en face de lui, Odd lui avait dit Yumi, le bombarda de question sur d'où il venait, pourquoi ses parents étaient partis, à quoi ressemblait la Guadeloupe, combien de temps il y avait passé, ce qu'il aimait… et ça n'en finissait plus. Le reste de la bande arborait un regard navré, comme s'ils le plaignaient d'être la cible du blondinet mais le feu nourri de question continuait.

-« Sinon, tu fais quoi en dehors des cours ? » Od demanda finalement

-« Pas grand-chose, je joue aux jeux vidéos, j'écoute de la musique… » Il croisa le regard des autres et celui d'Aelita, « Au moins, je peux essayer de l'impressionner un peu. » Pensa-il. « Et je dessine. » conclut-il.

-« Ah ouais ? » Odd demanda « et tu dessines bien ? »

-« Je me débrouille. » répondit Chris « Vous voulez voir ? »

-« Ouais ! » réagit le reste de la bande.

Chris sortit donc son carnet à dessin de son sac, et leur montra certains de ses derniers croquis, heureusement tous les croquis d'Aelita qu'il avait réalisé de mémoire étaient conservés dans sa chambre.

A sa grande surprise, Odd sembla très intéressé, il apprit que ce dernier aimait beaucoup le dessin, après tout comme lui dit ce dernier « C'était un peu grâce à son petit talent en dessin que sa moyenne remontait. » Odd parla de skateboard, les sports extrêmes avaient toujours fascinés Chris qui n'avait jamais su monter sur une planche. Ulrich et Yumi d'arts martiaux, Chris ne put pas s'empêcher, au passage, de se dire qu'ils semblaient très bien assortis. Jérémie de programmation, Chris fut littéralement épaté par sa connaissance du sujet, « Pas étonnant qu'Aelita sorte avec un mec comme lui. » pensa-il. Et Aelita du mix sur lequel elle travaillait. Au final tout se passa plutôt bien, c'était même le meilleur moment que Chris avait passé depuis son arrivé au collège. Il se lia surtout avec Odd qui possédait une personnalité extravertie et touche à tout qui ressemblait beaucoup à la sienne, et à Yumi dont le calme et la maitrise d'elle-même l'impressionnait. Il évita par contre de trop parler à Aelita de peur de ne pas parvenir à se maitriser.

Alors qu'ils quittaient le réfectoire, lui et Odd échangèrent leurs numéros. Les 5èmes se dirigèrent vers leur cours d'histoire tandis que Chris et Yumi rejoignaient les 4èmes pour un cours de sciences. Tous les deux avaient dans la tête la remarque que Yumi avait adressée à Chris le jour de son arrivée à propos d'Aelita et le moment qu'ils venaient de passer au réfectoire. « Ça s'est bien passé finalement. », la même pensée traversa les deux collégiens alors qu'ils rejoignaient leur classe. Pas pour les mêmes raisons.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Attaque

**Les évènements de ce chapitre se déroulent dans l'épisode 37 de code lyoko, dans la saison 2, à savoir celui où XANA remplace la pile du super calculateur. Comme toujours, prenez le temps de laisser un commentaire si ça vous a plu. (J'ai apporté quelques légères modifications à l'épisode pour faire avancer l'histoire et corriger quelques points qui me semblaient bizarres dans l'épisode.)**

 **Chris**

La discussion au réfectoire avait été suivie de beaucoup d'autres. C'était vite devenu un de ses rituels quotidien de rejoindre le groupe pour le déjeuner et de parler de tout et de rien. En fait c'était presque devenu le meilleur moment de sa journée. Il avait cessé de chercher le contact avec les élèves de sa classe, d'une part par fainéantise, d'autre part parce qu'il était fasciné par ce groupe totalement hétéroclite.

Il lui était totalement impossible d'imaginer ce qui avait pu réunir ces personnes si opposées en un seul groupe et les souder autant. Il comprenait le lien entre Ulrich et Yumi, il ne comprenait pas que William s'obstine à tenter quelque chose avec Yumi, n'importe qui pouvait voir que si elle était trop timide pour déclarer ses sentiments à Ulrich, ceux-ci ne varieraient pas. (Sauf cas d'apocalypse et autre équivalent de guerre atomique pour les relations de couple.) De plus leurs intérêts communs avaient dû les rapprocher assez facilement

Il commençait également à comprendre le lien qui existait entre Aelita et Jérémie, même si son estomac se tordait chaque fois qu'il se faisait cette remarque, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de constater que ces deux-là étaient faits pour être ensemble, ils étaient tous les deux des pros en programmation et en informatique, c'étaient les meilleurs élèves et la complicité qui les unissaient était palpable, à tel point que Chris ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qui avait pu forger un lien aussi solide.

Oui, il pouvait comprendre que ces deux paires se soient constituées, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Par contre il ne pouvait que se demander comment ces deux couples en était venus à se fréquenter, et même comment ils avaient pu prêter attention à Odd qui malgré le fait qu'il était le colocataire d'Ulrich avait des passions très différentes de ce dernier.

Bref, il ne pouvait que se demander ce qui avait pu réunir des caractères si différents.

Il n'osait cependant pas poser la question. En effet, il avait vite pu constater les limites de l'acceptation dont il faisait l'objet. Si l'heure du repas était propice aux rires et à la discussion, la récréation avait une toute autre atmosphère, le groupe se réunissait près du distributeur et un seul regard de Yumi avait suffi à lui faire comprendre que rejoindre la discussion était hors de question.

Si cette réaction avait pu le surprendre, il avait cependant cessé de s'interroger sur le pourquoi de cette réaction et avait accueilli ce répit avec une pointe de soulagement. Se forcer à agir normalement en présence d'Aelita lui demandait en effet un grand effort de concentration, lui parler comme aux autres, sans ne s'intéresser qu'à elle ou l'ignorer était difficile, surtout qu'il devait également éviter de la dévisager en permanence pendant le déjeuner. Agir comme si le seul intérêt qu'il avait pour elle était amical était cependant le seul moyen de conserver des liens avec les seuls qu'il pouvait considérer comme ses amis. L'ignorer totalement aurait entraîné un rejet certain, les liens qui unissaient le groupe étant trop forts et admettre ses sentiments aurait suscité une réaction encore pire, surtout qu'il n'y avait pas la moindre chance qu'Aelita y réponde.

Il se satisfaisait donc de cette position, à-moitié à l'intérieur du groupe, à-moitié au dehors. Cependant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer que les autres disparaissaient parfois en classe et s'éclipsaient quelque part avant de revenir plus tard. Complètement essoufflés mais un air satisfait sur le visage.

Il s'était habitué à cette nouvelle routine et il s'était pris à penser que le fait qu'elle dure pour le reste de l'année ne serait pas si mal finalement. Jusqu'au moment où il entendit des bruits venir de la salle où les 5èmes avaient math. La classe sortit, Aelita s'était effondré en plein contrôle de math et apparemment son cœur avait lâché.

Suite à cet incident, les professeurs avaient décidé d'annuler le reste des cours de l'après-midi et Aelita avait été transportée à l'hôpital, Jérémie, Ulrich, Yumi et Odd la suivant de près.

S'en suivit une longue période d'attente pour tous les élèves et plus particulièrement pour les membres de la bande. Chris ne pouvait les en blâmer : Aelita était une fille géniale, elle essayait toujours d'aider et possédait un charme désarmant qui empêchait quiconque de la détester. Difficile alors de penser que ce qui arrivait n'affectait pas durement ses plus proches amis. Il était passé deux fois à l'hôpital et à chaque fois les avait vu à son chevet. Les hauts et les bas de l'état d'Aelita ajoutaient encore à l'angoisse ambiante, même si elle s'en sortait, ne risquait-elle pas une énième rechute ?

Il avait donc décidé de retourner la voir une dernière fois pour la journée, il s'approchait de l'hôpital quand il aperçut Jérémie, inconscient, sur l'épaule d'un adulte. Il s'apprêtait à l'interpeller quand il reconnut son visage. Un visage et un nom martelé par les chaînes de télévision depuis ce matin. Pierre Nankin. La question restait, pourquoi l'ennemi public n°1 enlevait il un adolescent ? En une seconde, plusieurs options défilèrent dans sa tête. Appeler la police ? Ils devaient recevoir de milliers de témoignages, le temps qu'ils interviennent tout pouvait arriver ? Le dénoncer et déclencher une panique ? Jérémie serait encore plus en danger. Les suivre ? Probablement le plan le plus logique, les suivre jusqu'à ce que Nankin s'arrête puis envoyer la police directement à son repaire.

Il suivit donc Nankin jusqu'à une vieille usine abandonnée après un pont et sortit son téléphone.

 **Jérémie**

Ainsi donc Nankin était manipulé par Xana, c'était logique en fin de compte. La fin de vie du supercalculateur le menaçait autant qu'Aelita, il était logique qu'il ait prévu un moyen pour y remédier. L'enlever était nécessaire, il était un de seuls qui sache comment fonctionne le supercalculateur, et Xana disposait également du parfait moyen de pression pour empêcher Jérémie de partir sans changer la pile et remettre le courant : Aelita. Xana n'était pas stupide, il savait que Jérémie ne l'abandonnerait pas. Ainsi Nankin serait libre d'en finir avec lui dès lors que le supercalculateur serait à nouveau en marche privant ainsi les lyoko-guerrier de leur opérateur. C'était un coup parfait. Et Xana avait tout prévu, Nankin ne possédait aucun moyen de communiquer avec l'extérieur et avait fait frire son téléphone portable. Pas question donc de compter sur de l'aide, il devrait se débrouiller tout seul. Pour l'heure, il s'agissait de changer cette fichue pile, il enfila la combinaison antiradiation sous le regard scrutateur de Nankin. Non, de Xana.

 **Chris**

-« Comment ça vous me mettez en attente ? Je vous ai dit qu'on n'avait pas le temps, Nankin a kidnappé un collégien et il est entré dans une vieille usine près du fleuve. Il est en danger, et vous n'allez rien faire, espèce d'incapables ? C'est la police ou les boy-scouts ici ? » Seule la tonalité de son téléphone lui répondit.

Ils ne l'avaient pas écouté. Après tout il n'était qu'un gamin, ils avaient surement pensé qu'il profitait de la situation pour faire une blague. Qu'est ce qui lui restait maintenant ? Il allait rester là et laisser un de ses amis à la merci d'un criminel ? Mais il n'y a rien qu'il ne pouvait faire tout seul. Tout seul…

Il ouvrit son répertoire, si la police ne le croyait pas, eux le croiraient. Après tout ils étaient censés être amis, pas vrai ? Il prit une grande inspiration et composa le numéro d'Odd, cette fois, plus le droit à l'erreur.

 **Odd**

La disparition soudaine de Jérémie suivie de l'appel de Chris avait rapidement énervé les lyoko-guerriers qui s'apprêtaient à foncer à l'usine juste après qu'Odd leur ait tout dit. C'est Yumi qui leur ordonna d'attendre.

-« Et pourquoi on attendrait ? Il faut qu'on aille aider Jérémie ! » S'écria Ulrich.

-« Pourquoi Nankin a t'il enlevé Jérémie et pourquoi l'a t'il emmené à l'usine ? » L'interrompit Yumi. « Il y avait surement des otages plus faciles à trouver et des lieux mieux cachés que l'Usine pour une cavale, la seule raison qui a pu pousser Nankin à choisir ces options… »

-« C'est qu'il est contrôlé par Xana ! » dit Odd, « Et il a besoin de Jérémie pour changer la pile du super calculateur. »

-« Exact, rappelez-vous ce qu'a dit Jérémie, si le supercalculateur s'éteint, Xana meurt et Aelita avec lui, il n'y a aucune chance que Xana se laisse mourir sans rien faire, c'est pour ça qu'il a enlevé Jérémie et l'a amené à l'Usine. » affirma Yumi.

-« Et alors ? » Dit Odd « Concrètement, ça change quoi ? On doit toujours aller sauver Jérémie. »

-« Mais il faut qu'on prenne Aelita avec nous. » L'interrompit Ulrich « Parce que c'est la seule à pouvoir désactiver la tour qui contrôle Nankin. En plus, si Jérémie change la pile du supercalculateur ça devrait la guérir. »

« Allons-y alors. » Dit Yumi. « Sortons Aelita d'ici. »

 **Jérémie**

Jérémie venait de rentrer dans l'ascenseur qui allait l'amener dans la salle de contrôle, de là il pourrait appeler les autres à l'aide. Cependant, il ne se faisait pas d'illusions, le temps qu'ils arrivent, Nankin aurait certainement le temps de s'occuper de lui, après tout son physique était loin d'être son meilleur atout. Au moins Aelita serait sauvée, ça restait une maigre consolation.

La porte s'ouvrit et il tomba nez à nez avec…

« Chris ? » Dit-il d'un air ahuri

« Jérémie ? Comment t'as fait pour t'échapper ? » Répondit Chris.

« M'échapper ? Et puis, comment t'es arrivé là ? » Balbutia Jérémie, encore abusé par la vue de Chris dans leur repaire.

-« Bah, oui t'échapper. De Nankin. Je l'ai vu te trimbaler, inconscient, et je vous ai suivi jusqu'à cette usine. J'ai essayé d'appeler la police mais ils ne m'ont pas cru. » L'informa Chris.

Jérémie avait eu le temps de reprendre ses esprits, on règlerait ça plus tard, un problème après l'autre.

-« Ok, d'abord il faut qu'on prévienne les autres, qu'ils viennent tous ici. » Commença Jérémie.

-« Déjà fait, » répondit Chris « J'ai appelé Odd et ils sont en route pour ici. » il fit une pause « Je ne savais pas qui d'autre appeler. Je me suis dit que eux au moins ils viendraient au plus vite. » Dit-il sous le regard interrogateur de Jérémie. « Maintenant il faut qu'on se tire d'ici et qu'on mette le plus de distance possible entre lui et nous. »

-« Non ! » Trancha Jérémie, « il faut qu'on reste ici ! »

Chris s'arrêta. « Mais tu es malade ou quoi ? On a le criminel le plus recherché de France aux fesses et toi tu veux qu'on reste ici ? »

« Chris. » commença Jérémie, « Il va falloir que tu me fasses confiance là-dessus. Le seul moyen de tout arranger c'est que les autres et moi on puisse faire ce qu'on a à faire ici. » Il fit une pause. « Si tu veux partir, vas-y, tu as déjà fait énormément en appelant les autres, rien en t'oblige à rester. »

Chris l'attrapa par le col. « Tu te fiche de moi ? Tu crois vraiment que je vais laisser un ami ici avec un criminel notoire alors que tu ne sais même pas lancer un coup de poing ? » Il soupira « Quand tu dis tout arranger, tu es sérieux ? »

Jérémie le fixa droit dans les yeux « à 100%. »

Leur discussion fut interrompue par la sonnerie du poste de contrôle. Jérémie se rua sur la chaise et s'empara d'un micro et d'une oreillette.

-« Il y a quelqu'un ? Dites quelque chose. » Commença Jérémie.

-« Quelque chose. » S'écria une voix aigüe très reconnaissable.

-« On est dans la salle des scanners. » annonça la voix de Yumi.

-« Et Aelita, ça va ? » demanda Jérémie.

-« La super forme ! » Répondit une voix que Chris désespérait d'entendre à nouveau.

-« Comment ça ? C'est quoi ce délire ? Aelita n'est pas censée être à l'hôpital ? » Interrompit Chris.

-« Tout va bien, je t'expliquerai. » dit Jérémie.

-« C'est Chris là-haut ? » Demanda Odd, « Merci de nous avoir prévenu, on va s'occuper de la suite. »

-« C'est ça. » Répondit Chris. « Et Nankin vous l'oubliez ? »

-« T'inquiète pas pour ça. » Dit la voix d'Ulrich, pas question que je laisse quoi que ce soit arriver à Jérémie.

-« ça reste le plus grand criminel du pays, à deux vous ne serez pas de trop. » dit Jérémie avant de poursuivre « vous autres, rentrez dans les scanners, je m'occupe de vous virtualiser. Près de la tour. »

Chris ravala sa question, le regard de Jérémie était assez éloquent, on en parlerait plus tard.

Ulrich s'approcha de lui d'un pas décidé « Il ne faut surtout pas que Nankin s'approche de Jérémie. Tu sais te battre ? »

« Surement moins bien que toi, » Répondit Chris « Mais je me débrouille. »

Après une confrontation avec Nankin qui ne manquerait pas de leur laisser à lui et Ulrich pas mal de bleus qu'ils auraient du mal à expliquer, celui-ci s'effondra comme une masse.

Jérémie et Ulrich soupirèrent et Jérémie commença à congratuler les autres pour leurs efforts. Ulrich s'approcha de lui et lui tendis sa main « Beau boulot. T'as été super. »

-« C'est fini ? » demanda Chris « De quoi vous parlez ? Et pourquoi il s'est effondré ? »

-« Parce qu'Aelita a désactivé la tour qui permettait à Xana de le contrôler. » répondit Ulrich.

-« Xana ? C'est qui Xana ? » Dit Chris ?

-« Un programme. » Répondit Jérémie, « Il prend le contrôle de tours sur un monde virtuel nommé Lyoko et seule Aelita peut les désactiver pout stopper les attaques. »

Chris resta bouche bée un moment après ces révélations avant de poser plusieurs questions. « Et vous faites ça depuis quand ? Comment ça se fait que personne n'est au courant ? »

Jérémie eu un léger sourire « On fait ça depuis le début de l'année, quant à pourquoi personne n'est au courant, pour la même raison que tu ne te souviendras de rien. »

« De quoi ? » Dit Chris.

-« Retour vers le passé. » Dit Jérémie en appuyant sur une touche.

Un flash blanc apparut et tout disparut.

 **Aelita**

Suite au retour vers le passé qui avait ramené les collégiens au matin, les lyoko-guerriers de 4ème repassèrent leur contrôle de math, avec cette fois beaucoup plus de réussite du côté de certains, avant de sortir pour la récréation. Ils s'isolèrent dans leur coin habituel avant d'évoquer les évènements de l'attaque de Xana.

-« On a quand même eu de la chance que Chris suive Nankin après avoir reconnu Jérémie, sans ça on ne serait jamais arrivé à temps. » Affirma Aelita.

-« C'est vrai, » répondit Ulrich « il a plutôt assuré. Et en plus il se débrouille quand il faut se battre. »

-« Enfin, il va falloir qu'on fasse de plus en plus attention si on continue à le voir. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il découvre Lyoko sans qu'on puisse faire un retour vers le passé pour y remédier. »

-« ça va Jérémie, on fera attention. » Dit Yumi, « n'empêche qu'il nous a quand même bien aidé sur ce coup. Et puis, ça fait du bien d'avoir un ami qui ne pense pas à sauver le monde tous les jours. »

Leurs regards se focalisèrent sur Chris qui les dévisageait, il leur renvoya un sourire avant de se replonger dans son cahier de cours.


End file.
